


Двое

by Omletto



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Ишияме не нашлось бы места для нового короля, ведь там уже были Химекава с Канзаки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Даже отпетые хулиганы со временем взрослеют](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184615) by D.Shr. 



> Написано на WTF-2016 за команду Beelzebub.  
> Куча сирдец Изуэль за бетинг! И D.Shr за восхитительный и вдохновляющий арт, по которому этот фик и был написан!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я мечтаю перегнуть тебя через свой стол, — прошептал Химекава, с силой сжимая член в ладони.

Канзаки на другом конце провода хрипло засмеялся.

— Никак не найду времени заехать к тебе в офис, — сбивчиво проговорил он.

— Буду ждать тебя в праздничной юкате и без белья, — через пятнадцать минут Химекава должен был держать совещание, а в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли — только картинки распластанного Канзаки с самодовольной улыбкой на губах.

— Согласен, — резким выдохом ответил Канзаки. — Ты имеешь меня на столе — я тебя связываю. Старик свёл меня с отличным учителем по шибари. 

«Хорошо», подумал Химекава. Ему сейчас было слишком хорошо, чтобы озвучивать свои мысли. Слишком горячо в груди от низкого голоса Канзаки. И, казалось, слишком долго ждать исполнения обещанного. 

Химекава усилил нажим, наращивая ритм.

— Тацуя, — позвал Канзаки, и голос его прозвучал так беспомощно, что Химекава не смог сдержать нетерпеливую дрожь. Он выгнулся на кресле, упираясь каблуками в пол, и крепко зажмурился. Канзаки насаживался бы на него до самого основания, и Химекава, как вживую, чувствовал его вес на своих коленях. Канзаки покачивался, дышал часто и сжимал зубы. Его лицо кривилось от злости, и это было самое прекрасное зрелище в мире.

— Тацуя, — повторил Канзаки, постанывая, и Химекава кончил, резко и оглушительно. В голове замкнуло провода на пару мгновений. Химекава замер, переживая последние отзвуки оргазма и открыл глаза. Потянулся за салфеткой и вытер себя досуха. Тело всё ещё отзывалось на малейшее прикосновение.

— Жду тебя завтра у себя. Есть дело, — бросил он севшим голосом и отключился, не дожидаясь ответа.

***

С Канзаки Химекава встретился после полудня. В его ресторане царила приятная полудрёма. Горячее солнце настойчиво билось в зашторенные окна, разбрасывая редкие блики по идеально разглаженным скатертям и столовому стеклу. Заведение оживало только к вечеру, и каждый раз, разрывая своим появлением эту вязкую, почти осязаемую тишину, Химекава чувствовал странное удовлетворение. Словно весь мир разом замирал у его ног. Рядом с Канзаки он переживал почти то же самое.

Тот, к слову, пришёл первым. Химекава застал его вальяжно развалившимся в кресле и невольно подумал, что, будь они лет на десять моложе, Канзаки не забыл бы и ноги закинуть на стол. 

— Привет, — оскалился Канзаки. Этот оскал — то немногое, что осталось с ним даже спустя время. Этот оскал всегда хотелось стереть кулаком. Этот оскал всегда будил в Химекаве желание двигаться дальше.

— Давно ждёшь? — ухмыльнулся Химекава в ответ и жестом подозвал официантку.

— Да нет, — отозвался Канзаки и кивком головы указал на едва надпитую чашку кофе. 

Канзаки любил кофе по-турецки, а Химекава — горький привкус его губ. Именно поэтому он первым делом нанял человека, умеющего варить по-настоящему вкусный кофе, а после и сам пристрастился, перенимая у Канзаки ещё одну привычку.

Химекава заказал то же самое и неторопливо достал документы из портфеля. Браться за дела не хотелось. Лучше бы они просто посидели в тишине. Химекава подумал бы об отдыхе, а Канзаки, словно читая мысли, предложил бы смотаться на острова. Неважно даже, на какие, главное, чтобы им никто и ничто не мешали. Хотя бы недельку, а лучше и две.

— Выглядишь усталым, — Канзаки наклонился к нему через стол и прищурил глаза.

— Дела. Тебе ли не знать, — отмахнулся Химекава, протягивая Канзаки папку. — Китайские застройщики слишком наглеют. Твои ребята найдут время, чтобы навестить их?

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами Канзаки и забрал папку из рук.

Химекава сам не заметил, когда ему стало проще обращаться с грязной работой именно к Канзаки. Не то чтобы он не был уверен в своих подчинённых. Просто однажды он стал доверять Канзаки, как самому себе. А бесконечно преданные псы-якудза успешно справлялись с ситуациями, где методы Химекавы были бессильны.

— Какие планы на вечер? — сменил тему Канзаки, и голос его звучал почти безразлично. 

Канзаки смотрел исподлобья, отбивал ногтями по столешнице ритм какой-то знакомой прилипчивой мелодии и выжидал. Химекава был бы рад согласиться на его невысказанное предложение.

— Извини, семейный ужин, — с сожалением протянул Химекава. Канзаки насупился, поджал губы — он так до сих пор и не научился смиряться с отказами, — скрестил руки на груди.

— Хаджиме, — с неожиданной для самого себя нежностью проговорил Химекава, потянулся к Канзаки всем телом. — Планы на выходные всё ещё в силе. Подожди.

Он коснулся предплечья Канзаки подушечками пальцев, провёл ногтями дорожку до локтя и с силой сжал его. 

— Не думай, что я бегаю от тебя, — укорил Химекава. — Нам нужно решить все проблемы до конца недели, и мы будем свободны.

С таким же успехом можно было уговаривать себя самого. Канзаки хмурился, он прекрасно помнил, сколько времени заняли последние дела. Не то чтобы Химекава хотел долгой разлуки, просто он всегда подходил к работе серьёзно — собирал всю необходимую информацию, разрабатывал детальный план. Да, это стоило немалых усилий, но и результат того стоил. Правда, Канзаки ничего в этом не понимал: он-то привык поддаваться импульсам — и, как правило, преуспевал.

— Я обещаю, — с нажимом произнёс Химекава. Канзаки смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, поднялся на ноги и громко рассмеялся.

— Я запомнил, — бросил он, направляясь к выходу. — Позвоню, как разберёмся с твоими конкурентами. 

Он отсалютовал Химекаве, даже не повернув головы. 

Угораздило же вмазаться в такого придурка, подумал Химекава, смотря ему вслед, и со вздохом встал из-за стола.

***

— Тацуя, хочу представить тебе господина Чо и его дочь Эвелин, — проворковал отец, усаживая Химекаву рядом с собой.

На самом деле, Химекава почти не соврал Канзаки. Просто не рассказал всей правды о том, что семейным ужином его старик прикрыл очередные смотрины — уже третьи за этот год. Признайся Химекава — и Канзаки от обиды отправил бы пару десятков невинных человек в больницу, и не то чтобы у него не было для этого повода. Сам Химекава зверел с каждым новым предложением. Отец настаивал на женитьбе с упрямством помешанного, а Химекаве и так было чем разнообразить свою жизнь — работа, Канзаки не оставляли ему сил ни на что другое.

— Приятно познакомиться, — обворожительно улыбнулась Эвелин. Миниатюрная китаянка с плоской грудью и большим состоянием — наследница одного из богатейших людей Гонконга — могла бы составить Химекаве выгодную партию. Корпорация Химекава получила бы выход на китайский рынок, отец — ничтожную надежду на продолжение рода. Все были бы в плюсе, но на Канзаки Эвелин не походила даже с бумажным пакетом на голове. И, следовательно, Химекава — действуя по налаженной схеме — должен был посвятить Эвелин два часа своего драгоценного времени, довести её до состояния полного отвращения к нему, а после отправиться домой к бутылке виски и просмотру порно в одиночестве.

— Папочка обещал выстроить целый квартал в мою честь! — через полчаса хихикала Эвелин в свой пятый бокал шампанского. — Покажешь мне самые красивые места твоего города? 

Химекава поморщился, с отвращением разглядывая серебряных птиц на красных ногтях Эвелин. Как он мог не догадаться, как мог отец допустить подобный просчёт — совсем свихнулся со своими фантазиями о внуках. Те самые застройщики, которых Химекава заказал Канзаки, оказались людьми игорного барона Чо. А тот в свою очередь стремился подмять под себя целый город, отдав свою дочь под залог.

Дела пахли скверно. Стоило бы остановить ребят Канзаки, пока не поздно. К открытому противостоянию с Чо Химекава не был готов — лучше бы разойтись с миром, да выпроводить наглого китайца, подкинув другую удачную сделку. Не стоило призрачное счастье семьи Химекава целого города.

Его города. 

Здесь не нашлось бы места ни для нового квартала, ни для нового короля. В Ишияме были Химекава с Канзаки. В Ишияме уже много лет царил покой — если не считать редких тусовок Оги и Тоджо. И сейчас Химекаве следовало поспешить, чтобы сохранить всё на своих местах.

Со своих последних в этом году смотрин Химекава ушёл на час раньше обычного.

***

Он не успел.

Канзаки позвонил, когда Химекава спешно покидал ресторан. 

— Дело сделано, — бросил он в трубку и замолчал.

Химекава мысленно выругался. Винить Канзаки было не в чем — он честно выполнил свою часть сделки, причём в кратчайшие сроки, — а вот к самому себе у Химекавы имелись основательные претензии. Ему нужен был новый план, а ещё ему нужно было успокоить Канзаки.

— Я приеду? — спросил он.

Канзаки выдохнул облегчённо, изобразил раздумья многозначительным хмыканьем и тихо пробурчал:

— Ага. Жду тебя.

К Канзаки Химекава добрался за пятнадцать минут. Дом встретил его тёмными провалами окон и тишиной — видимо, всех слуг распустили до завтра. Сам Канзаки ждал его на энгаве в саду. 

— Привет, — осторожно начал Химекава, подсаживаясь рядом. 

На Канзаки была надета домашняя серая юката. Как всегда небрежный, он едва потрудился завязать пояс и теперь ёжился под прохладным ночным ветром, то и дело подтягивая соскальзывающую с плеч ткань. Химекава смотрел на размытый профиль Канзаки и так сильно хотел его, что даже забыл, зачем приехал. Разлука, обиды, работа настолько вымотали его, что Химекаве нужно было только одно — ощутить родную горячую кожу под ладонями, а дальше — будь что будет. 

Канзаки, кажется, уловил настроение, или сам подумал о том же. Он полез целоваться, запустил руки в волосы, развивая собранный пучок. Химекава ответил, голодно и жадно, огладил плечи Канзаки, слегка сжал шею пальцами, очертил линию челюсти, прикусил шрам на щеке. Канзаки тихо выругался. Он спустил юкату с плеч, потянул Химекаву за волосы на себя и усадил на колени. Медленно, словно издеваясь, он расстёгивал на Химекаве рубашку, и того вело, как пьяного. Химекава дрожал, судорожно хватал Канзаки за голову, прижимал к себе ближе. Ещё и ещё. Канзаки матерился сквозь зубы, кусал за шею, облизывал соски, с силой растирал спину. Будто сбрасывал разом все проблемы, сдирал с Химекавы чешую наносных забот, раскрывал его изнутри и поглощал целиком, без остатка.

— Пойдём в дом, — прошептал он, и Химекава кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги — если бы Канзаки сейчас предложил с моста прыгнуть, у него не было бы ни малейшего сомнения.

Они добирались до спальни долгие пару минут. Канзаки вёл Химекаву за собой, безошибочно находя путь в темноте. Бесшумно растворил нужные сёдзи и толкнул Химекаву в комнату. Он зашёл следом, резко дёрнул Химекаву на себя и прижался грудью, потёрся лицом о плечо. Химекава глубоко вздохнул, окончательно расслабляясь, впитывая жар тела Канзаки, его уверенное спокойствие, ленивый напор. Он целовал Канзаки размеренно, глубоко, вылизывая языком рот, взъерошивая ладонями волосы на затылке.

— Соскучился, — довольно протянул Канзаки, забираясь руками Химекаве в бельё. Тот бы пнул его за излишнее хвастовство, но целовать Канзаки, чувствуя, дразнящие горячие щипки пониже поясницы, оказалось сейчас более интересным — и важным.

— Мудак, — с нежностью пробормотал Химекава в ответ, спускаясь поцелуями от шеи к пупку, распутывая пояс юкаты.

Канзаки не надел белья. Забыл, не посчитал нужным — не суть. У Канзаки стоял, член прижимался к животу, подрагивая. Сейчас бы стоило прояснить, кто на самом деле соскучился, но вместе этого Химекава вобрал головку в рот, слизывая терпкую смазку. Канзаки шумно выдохнул через нос, переступил с ноги на ногу, юката волной легла на пол. 

Химекава вобрал глубже, сдавил пальцами основания члена, сжал в ладони мошонку. Канзаки выругался, потянул за волосы на себя и вышел с громким хлюпаньем.

— Раздевайся, — бросил он хрипло, и Химекава в пару движений избавил себя от одежды.

Он сам опустился коленями на футон, и Канзаки нетерпеливо толкнул его вперёд, на руки. Очертил языком линию позвоночника, дразняще развёл ягодицы. Химекава прогнулся, уткнулся лбом в предплечье.

— Ну, давай же, — выдохнул он, и Канзаки вставил внутрь мокрые пальцы — резко, глубоко — и тут же, нежно успокаивая, огладил раздражённые стенки.

Химекава зашипел, сжался, сминая одеяло в кулак. Канзаки растягивал его медленно, и Химекава весь сосредоточился на ощущениях, вспоминая, каково это — чувствовать его в себе. 

Охуенно. 

Канзаки что-то бессмысленно бормотал, то и дело сбивался с ритма, царапал ногтями кожу, и Химекава так отчаянно стремился дать ему больше, подавался назад, насаживался на пальцы, требуя и предлагая ещё и ещё.

Он почти кончил, когда Канзаки вместо пальцев приставил к входу член. Дырка саднила, пока тот втискивался мелкими точками, но когда Канзаки вошёл до конца, прижался бёдрами к горящим ягодицам, стало настолько хорошо, что Химекава на мгновение и вовсе перестал чувствовать. Уши заложило, перед глазами поплыли круги. Химекава тряхнул головой, сгоняя оцепенение, и на смену беспамятству пришло острое томление. Он качнулся на пробу раз, другой, понукая Канзаки к действию, и тот отозвался, вышел, оставляя внутри только головку, и снова вставил на всю длину, заполняя собой и натягивая на себя.

Канзаки с упорством наращивал ритм — так, что колени разъезжались — возил Химекаву по футону, надавливая рукой на загривок. Химекава успел поймать себя на грани позорного скулежа, и теперь постанывал на выдохах, кусая губы. Канзаки вторил ему влюблённым матом, изредка прерываясь на болезненное мычание. И двигался, двигался, двигался. 

Химекава потерялся в этом движении, пытаясь то ли подстроиться, то ли задать свой ритм. Он расслаблялся и сжимал мышцы и кончил без рук, когда Канзаки вышел из него перед самым оргазмом и брызнул горячим уже на поясницу. 

— Мог бы и не вытаскивать, — обиженно забубнил Химекава, распластываясь на футоне. 

— Лениво тащить тебя со слипшимся задом в душ, — засмеялся Канзаки.

Он звучал хрипло и счастливо, и Химекава отдал бы многое за простую возможность подняться сейчас и поцеловать его. 

Канзаки вытер его собственной юкатой, а после упал рядом на спину, бессмысленно глядя в потолок. 

— У меня проблемы, — со вздохом сообщил Химекава — и нет, он не хотел портить послевкусие обалденного оргазма, просто эти слова нужно было произнести.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Канзаки, не поворачивая головы.

— Не доверяешь мне?

— Забочусь. 

Канзаки нашёл его ладонь и накрыл своею.

— У нас, — он выделил последнее слово, — два выхода: действовать или ждать. Но давай подумаем об этом завтра, — пробормотал он, накрывая их обоих одеялом. 

***

Химекава выбрал ждать. 

Это не означало, что он не собирался готовиться к встрече с господином Чо и его людьми, он просто решил позволить им сделать первый шаг. Он думал об этом полночи. Оргазм истощил тело, но мысли в голове всё так же лихорадочно бегали по кругу. Канзаки храпел, перекинув через него руку, и Химекава какое-то время внимательно разглядывал очертания его лица. Словно впитывал в себя, запирал в подсознании. 

Канзаки наверняка выбрал бы действие. Ринуться в бой на чистом кураже, не разбирая, где свои, а где чужие, не думая ни секунды о последствиях, — всё это было заложено в него с самого детства. Стойкая, наивная вера в собственные силы родилась вместе с первым ударом его маленького сердца. Химекава иногда завидовал ему, а иногда поражался — но никогда, ни секунду не оставался равнодушным к его порывам. Было что-то судьбоносное в том, что они — такие разные — всё же сошлись, и Химекаве ни за что не хотелось это терять.

Утро они непозволительно проспали. Когда Химекава проснулся, полуденное солнце, пробивающееся сквозь приоткрытые сёдзи, уже вовсю грело макушку. Он с трудом заставил себя подняться и добрести до ванной. К тому моменту, как Канзаки нашёл его сидящим в ванне, Химекава уже намыливал волосы шампунем.

Канзаки подошёл без слов, коснулся шеи, надавил на позвонки и скользнул пальцами выше, путаясь в волосах и массажируя кожу на затылке.

— Что решил? — спросил он, зевая.

Химекава зажмурился от наслаждения, думать было лениво, а говорить ещё тяжелее.

— Подождём, — промямлил он, разминая плечи.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкнул Канзаки, размазывая пену ему по груди.

Химекава и не заметил, как руки Канзаки спустились ниже. Тот легонько ущипнул за соски, обвёл мышцы пресса и нырнул ладонями под воду, обхватывая пока ещё мягкий член в кольцо. Химекава откинулся на спинку ванны, развёл ноги в стороны, открывая Канзаки лучший доступ к своему телу. 

Канзаки вздёрнул резко вверх и медленно вниз, затем повторил движение, и ещё раз, и ещё. Под водой движения выходили более плавными, тягучими, кожа в паху стала до болезненного чувствительной. Канзаки дрочил без изыска, почти грубо, горячо дышал в шею, изредка прижимаясь губами к щеке. 

Химекава любил просыпаться от прикосновений Канзаки, долго нежиться в постели, целоваться глубоко с языком. То, что происходило между ними сейчас, тоже походило на пробуждение. Канзаки томил его, чередуя крепкую хватку и нежное поглаживание, изводил тело до полной готовности, прогонял невесёлые мысли из головы.

— Я рядом, — прошептал он на ухо, и Химекава кончил от его слов. Просто потому, что услышал гораздо больше.

***

«За тобой следят», сбросил сообщение Канзаки. 

Будто Химекава и сам не знал. Чёрная «тойота» следовала за ним с самого утра, и Химекава мог бы поверить во что угодно, если бы она не остановилась аккурат за квартал от офиса Химекавы. 

Напоследок взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, Химекава переписал в блокнот номер автомобиля, вырвал листок и бросил на колени водителю.

— Пробей, — устало приказал он и откинулся на сидение, получив ответный кивок.

Второе здание башни Химекава по размахам не уступало первому. Колоссом высилось оно над нелепо разбросанными пузатыми офисами, задорно блестя пластинами окон, ослепляя перламутровой белизной стен. Химекава любил свою башню просто потому, что она была его. 

Он вышел из машины, задумчиво вглядываясь в небо. На востоке собирались тучи, при таком ветре к вечеру они обещали добраться и до города. Химекава заложил выпавшую прядь за ухо и медленно побрёл к дверям. Кажется, это всё достало его в край.

Охранник на входе вежливо поклонился, и Химекава кивнул ему в ответ. Секретарша мигом бросилась делать кофе. Рабочий день для всех шёл своим чередом, и Химекава заперся в своём кабинете, набирая Канзаки.

— Пара моих ребят пропали, — сообщил тот. Голос его звучал отстранённо, Канзаки сейчас явно анализировал сложившуюся ситуацию. Они оба думали об одном и том же — как разрешить проблему с минимальными потерями. Единственно правильные мысли всегда приходят с опытом. — Нацуме с Широямой уже разбираются с этим, ещё двоих отправлю пасти китайскую девчонку. 

— Хорошо, — Химекава потёр переносицу, забрасывая ноги на стол. Секретарша постучалась в дверь, предлагая кофе.

— Я заеду вечером, — предупредил Канзаки, и Химекава согласно прикрыл глаза, зная, что тот всё равно не увидит ответа. 

К пяти часам пошёл дождь. Небо затянуло унылой серостью, в груди ворочалось что-то тяжёлое и удручающее, капли раздражающе долбились в стекло.

Канзаки обещал приехать к шести. От нечего делать Химекава спустился встретить его, вышел под козырёк у входа, глубоко вдохнул свежий влажный воздух. Дождь некрасиво размывал очертания зданий, размазывал дневную пыль по фасаду, превращая его ослепительно белую башню в грязную пятнистую муть.

Канзаки приехал один — то ли кичился собственной смелостью, то ли пожалел ребят. Он вальяжно выбрался из машины и тут же намок, с отвращением подёргивая плечами. Химекава улыбнулся и покачал головой, засмотрелся на мгновение. 

А потом всё случилось слишком быстро. Пулей пронеслась мимо знакомая чёрная «тойота» — теперь Химекава знал, что её только вчера купили китайские туристы в соседней префектуре, — раздался выстрел из приоткрытого окна, и Канзаки согнулся, не проронив ни звука.

Химекава кинулся к нему, но тело двигалось медленно, словно в замедленной съёмке. Ноги не слушались, ладони дрожали. Химекава подхватил Канзаки поперёк живота, осматривая беглым взглядом ранение. Левое плечо — предупреждение. Во рту стало кисло от разгоревшейся злости.

За спиной разъехались дверцы, с громким топотом выбежал охранник.

— Найди мне врача! — закричал Химекава, не поворачивая головы. — Быстрее!

Охранник что-то испуганно промычал и скрылся в холле. Канзаки захрипел, и Химекава, поддерживая под мышками, завёл его внутрь. 

Теперь было самое время начать действовать, подумал Химекава, набирая номер Нацуме.

***

Кажется, они всерьёз могли бы заняться киднеппингом. Или промышлять работорговлей. Как вариант.

Последним, о чём Химекава мог помечтать в юности, был тот факт, что он — взрослый успешный бизнесмен — будет похищать людей.

Эвелин привезли к ним через полчаса. Она брыкалась и выла, как истеричная шлюха, Химекава едва сдержался, чтобы не вырубить её одним ударом. Потрёпанных ребят Канзаки он сразу же отправил латать раны — дальше они и сами справятся.

Сам Канзаки устало развалился на диване в его кабинете. Пулю вытащили, плечо перевязали, и теперь он смотрел на Химекаву мутными от боли глазами и молчал. Эвелин-шлюха что-то обиженно мычала в кляп, пока Химекава искал номер «папочки» в её телефоне.

— Слушаю, милая, — промурлыкал Чо, подняв трубку после первого же гудка. На фоне грохотала музыка, кто-то пьяно басил рядом. Когда Химекава заговорил, всё разом стихло.

— Я думаю, нам нужно встретиться, господин Чо, — сказал он, чеканя слова. — Вы знаете, где найти меня, — и добавил: — Готовьтесь платить за свою наглость.

Чо отключился первым, по-детски оставляя последний шаг за собой. Химекава хмыкнул, достал из ящика стола ножницы и приблизился к Эвелин. Возмущение в её глазах сменилось непониманием, а следом и оно — страхом. Она наверняка представила у себя в голове сотни вариантов того, что он мог бы сделать с ней и ножницами в своих руках. Глупых вариантов, навеянных дешёвыми американскими фильмами. И ни одного настоящего, похожего на то, как развлекался её папочка и его подчинённые у себя на родине. По её сжавшемуся в комок телу Химекава ясно мог понять, что она ни черта не знает, о том, как делаются деньги в её семье. Как решают проблемы на теневой стороне бизнеса.

На самом деле, ей повезло. Ни одна из тех убогих фантазий не могла удовлетворить клокочущую ярость, что чувствовал внутри Химекава. Возможно, где-то в глубине души ему хотелось разорвать Эвелин на куски, голыми руками, вымазываясь в горячей крови. А следом выпустить всю обойму любимого револьвера папаше в живот. Но всё же Химекава был взрослым здравомыслящим человеком, а потому умел держать свои желания в узде. 

Он отрезал ей волосы. Почти под корень, перемежая неровные торчащие клоки с тщательно выстриженными проплешинами. Она захлёбывалась слезами, пищала, сучила ногами, а Канзаки смеялся долго и хрипло, пока не сорвался на кашель. Химекава так и не посмотрел на него ни разу. Слишком безумным казался он себе сейчас, слишком стыдно было видеть окрашенные красным бинты. Это всё была его вина, и лучше бы только с него взимали плату.

***

Чо приехал непозволительно быстро, Химекава даже не успел насладиться собственным помешательством. Охранник доложил, что ко входу подъехала машина, но выходить из неё Чо не спешил. И правильно сделал, подумал Химекава. Он не позволил бы зарвавшемуся китаёзе и шагу ступить в святую святых. 

Химекава поставил Эвелин на ноги и потянул в сторону лифта. Канзаки поднялся следом, его слегка шатало, но взгляд был упрямый и цепкий. Химекава не нашёл и слова, чтобы возразить ему. Канзаки всегда прикрывал его спину, что бы ни случилось. 

Чо вышел из машины один, без пиджака, открыто показывая пустые ладони. Увидев, что случилось с дочерью, он зло поджал губы, но всего на мгновение в его взгляде мелькнуло облегчение. Химекаве было плевать на его чувства.

— У меня к вам деловое предложение, — начал Химекава, растягивая губы в хищной улыбке. 

Чо едва заметно напрягся, но лицо его оставалось сосредоточенно пустым.

— Я слушаю, — сказал он, немного помедлив. 

— Вы отдаёте мне ублюдка, который стрелял в моего друга, и катитесь к чертям собачьим из моего города, — Химекава выдержал эффектную паузу. — Взамен я отдаю вам вашу красавицу-дочь, — на последнем утверждении Канзаки не сдержал смешка. — Более того, обещаю выгодную нам обоим сделку. 

— Какую же? — Чо перевёл недобрый взгляд с Химекавы на Канзаки — и обратно.

— Вы уезжаете на Хоккайдо — подальше отсюда, — я обо всём договорился. Там у вас будет возможность поучаствовать в тендере на застройку. Всё честно, легально — за этим проследят. Это ваш единственный шанс расширить бизнес на территории Японии, об этом я тоже позаботился. И помните, если сейчас я выбрал спокойствие своих людей, это не значит, что я не в состоянии вырезать весь ваш клан. Не провоцируйте меня больше.

С этими словами Химекава толкнул девицу навстречу отцу. Чо поймал её в объятья, прижал к себе. На прощание он слегка склонил голову в поклоне, и его молчаливого согласия было более чем достаточно Химекаве. В груди медленно раскручивался тугой адреналиновый комок, когда Химекава провожал взглядом отъезжающую машину.

Канзаки прислонился к его плечу, тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — сказал Химекава, гладя его по шее пальцами, и, повернувшись, крепко прижался губами к губам.

Они действительно слишком устали сегодня.

***

— Через пять минут за тобой приедет машина, — Канзаки зевнул в трубку, и Химекава улыбнулся, представляя выражение его лица.

— Форма одежды? — спросил он, подходя к зеркалу и осматривая себя.

— Пусть будет повседневная, — великодушно позволил Канзаки, снова зевая. После ранения он долго восстанавливался, спал дома целыми днями, спихнув дела на Нацуме с Широямой, а как просыпался, заваливался к Химекаве и тащил в кровать уже его, независимо от времени суток. 

— Хотя захвати-ка с собой плавки, — добавил он, подумав немного.

— Мы едем в бассейн? — рассмеялся Химекава.

— Увидишь, — многообещающе изрёк Канзаки. 

— Жду тебя, — заявил он на прощание, и его тихий интимный голос отозвался томлением в паху.

— Скоро буду, — мечтательно отозвался Химекава.

Машина действительно просигналила через пять минут. Химекава последний раз поправил волосы, подхватил бумажник, плавки запихнул в карман джинс и выскочил из дома, по пути оповещая экономку, что до утра он не вернётся.

Водитель поклонился, приоткрывая дверцу, и Химекава уселся на заднее сидение, с удовольствием потягиваясь. Настроение было отличное, впереди был целый выходной на двоих с Канзаки, и оставалось только гадать, что тот запланировал.

Они выехали из города, и Химекава залюбовался открывшимся видом. Куда ни глянь, простирались поля, только вдалеке виднелись тёмные пятна гор. Размытые, ненастоящие, словно их поставили туда, чтобы спасти урожай от непогоды. 

— Мы едем в аэропорт? — спросил он, заранее зная ответ.

— Да, господин Химекава, — услужливо подтвердил водитель Канзаки.

Канзаки мог бы и предупредить. Хотя хорошо, что не вытащил Химекаву ночью прямо из кровати — с него сталось бы. Химекава прижался лбом к стеклу. Наверное, стоило позвонить в офис, предупредить о внеплановом отпуске, объясниться с отцом. 

Потом. Всё, что не касалось Канзаки, можно было оставить на потом. Химекава понял это давно, ещё лет в восемнадцать. И с тех пор ни разу не поменял своего решения.

Канзаки ждал в кафе. Выглядывал в толпе, опёршись о барную стойку локтём. На нём была надета гавайская рубашка, а из кармана шорт торчали два билета на самолёт. Химекава подошёл близко-близко, Канзаки ухмыльнулся вместо приветствия. Химекава потянул руки к его заднице, облапил, вытаскивая бумажки за уголок. 

Фиджи. Бизнес-класс. Два билета в один конец.


End file.
